Of Queens and Thieves
by divine one
Summary: It happened one Halloween. Tony/Abby


Title:Of Queens and Thieves  
>Author: Devylish<br>Pairing: Abby/Tony (uhhh... duh!)  
>Rating: Mmm probably PG13<br>Summary: It happened one Halloween.  
>Prompt: For Meekosan at Tabby_Seasons who requested: Secret fantasies, Change of the timesrelationships, whatever (not picky,Maybe a sequel to this Tony/Abby fic (permission granted by author): .net/s/4554813/1/Undisclosed_Passion. This was as close as I could come up with for fantasies/and a change of relationship. Hope you like!  
>SpoilersWarnings: none. Unless the suggestion of McGiva requires a warning.

((()))

Tony sighed with relief as he settled under the covers. Scooching closer to Abby, he rested his head on her chest and settled his hand on her belly.

Almost immediately he could feel movement.

"They active tonight?"

Abby snorted and flipped the page of the magazine she was reading. "They're playing a full out football game in there."

He chuckled and, as he had done nearly every day since he'd found out they were pregnant, he complimented her and apologized. "You're amazing. You're fabulous. And while I'm not sorry I knocked you up, I AM sorry you have to go through all this."

She snorted again and tossed the magazine on the floor before placing a hand on his head, massaging his scalp gently. "You better be sorry mister! My bladder has shrunk to the size of a penny and it's all your fault."

"I'll take the majority of the blame here, but I do kind of remember you being present when this," he spread his fingers over the expanse of her stomach, "happened."

Abby tapped the back of Tony's head lightly. "You were wearing tights Tony. Tights! How was I suppose to resist you?"

Tony yawned and grinned simultaneously then snuggled closer to Abby. "And if I remember correctly, you were wearing next to nothing." He yawned again, "Whatever happened to that outfit? I really,really liked that outfit."

Her voice soft and soothing as she massaged his scalp, Abby whispered, "I'll tell you where I put the dress if you tell me where you put those tights."

Receiving no answer, Aby looked down At Tony's closed eyes and relaxed face and smiled. Tony fell asleep faster than anyone she'd ever met in her life. Lifting her left hand to her belly as the babies shifted again she grinned wryly. She certainly hoped their twins inherited the 'fall asleep quickly' attribute from their father.

Leaning slightly to the side she reached for the lamp and turned out the light.

(())

_Tugging on the hem of his shirt, Tony reconsidered, for the fifth time that night, the costume he'd chosen to wear to Timothy's Halloween party. It had looked good online, and actually, it looked 'good' on him, but it fit... well... it fit maybe a little too well. He looked good in earth tones, so the colorwasgood: a dark brown suede-like material was layered under a darker, black-grey vest. He had a jaunty hat, and a pair of dark brown leather boots. He even had a bow and a quiver full of feathered (de-tipped) arrows. All of these things were good. He made a damn good Robin Hood._

_The problem?_

_The tights. What had looked like suede pants on the model online, turned out to be ill-fitting (on the model) tights._

_On Tony?_

_They fit well._

_Well too well._

_The top and tunic covered his, uhhh, assets, but really 'just barely'._

_He tugged the hem once more. "Last time you order anything other than a DVD online DiNozzo."_

_Cracking his head to the side and cursing himself for not trying on the outfit prior to three hours before the party, Tony pushed into the hall where the party was being held._

_(())_

_Fifteen minutes after his arrival and Tony was finally starting to relax. He'd seen -_

_Palmer__: His eyes had gone wide, but for once the assistant had – wisely - kept his mouth shut._  
><em><span>Ducky<span>__: _"_Robin Hood! Tony m'boy, did you know that historical records indicate that Robin Hood actually existed? He lived around..."_  
><em><span>McGee<span>__: _"_You do know those arrows are historically inaccurate, don't you?"_  
><em><span>David<span>__: _"_Tony why are you wearing a dress? And why do you have a bow and arrows?"_  
><em><span>Gibbs<span>__: _"_Nice legs DiNozzo."_

_So yeah, fifteen minutes in and Tony was finally beginning to relax._

_Of course, the TnT he'd slammed down might also have something to do with how relaxed he was feeling._

_Spearing an olive with a toothpick,Tony turned around and stopped breathing at the sight of the woman heading his direction._

_Heading towards him - statuesque, lithe, but with all the right curves in all the right places – was Cleopatra._

_And he wasn't talking about a blue eye-shadowed, dressed in white, Elizabeth Taylor kind of Cleopatra. No. This was a sleek, sultry, wearing next to nothing, Claudette Colbert kind of Cleopatra._

_His favorite version._

_Letting his eyes finally focus on the face of the enticing, barefooted figure in front of him, Tony choked on his olive. _

"_Abby?" He spluttered loudly as he tried to speak, swallow, and breathe at the same time._

Her ever present smile widened, and she silently shook her head 'no'.

_Tony paused and then he grinned, "Sorry, M'lady... Cleopatra?"_

_She nodded her head in regal acknowledgment before finally breaking out of character and launching herself at Tony with a squeal. "Tony! You look amazing! Robin Hood!" She released him from his hug,but not before being totally Abby and squeezing his tush. "Particularly like the tights!"_

_Jumping slightly, Tony retorted, "Hands off the merchandise Cleo... unless you're planning on buying."_

_Abby stepped back and playfully studied Tony's lower body. "If I'd known the goods looked this good... I might have made a purchase a while ago."_

"_Hey, my eyes are up here."_

_Abby beamed at Tony. "Did I ever tell you that I LOVE Robin Hood? He's like my favorite hero of all time."_

"_Lucky me." he responded flirtatiously before turning his attention back to Abby's outfit. He opened his mouth and tried to verbalize his appreciation of her costume. "You... you look amazing. I..." He paused as Abby did a slow spin, showing off the back of her costume. Pulling at the collar of his tunic with a finger, Tony swallowed hard, and admitted. "I've always had a thing for Cleopatra."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Would you like to buy The Queen of Egypt a drink?"_

"_It's an open bar Abby."_

"_Don't ruin the magic Tony."_

_Bowing at the waist, Tony held his hand out to Abby, "A refreshment my Queen?"_

_(())_

_McGee frowned as he watched Tony and Abby flit around the hall he'd rented for the party. They were standing close – too close – and they were laughing – too much – and they were, well, they were doing too much together._

"_What's the matter McGee?" Gibbs came to a stop next to his junior field agent._

_McGee straightened his back, "Nothing Boss." He was silent for a second before adding, "Tony and Abby... I think he...she... they."_

"_Spit it out McGee."_

_McGee turned to face Gibbs, "I was thinking Boss"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Tony and Abby seem a little friendlier than, uh, normal tonight."_

_Gibbs smirked slowly, "Must be the magic of Halloween."_

"_Well, uh, Boss, I was just thinking with rule 12 and all..."_

"_Did you really want to discuss rule 12 Timothy? Maybe I should discuss rule 12 with you... and Ziva."_

_McGee flushed._

_Gibbs' steel blue eyes burrowed into McGee. "Rule 37 McGee, some rules are made to be broken."_

_McGee blinked._

_Gibbs added, "now go and get David a drink, she looks thirsty."_

_McGee nodded his head slowly, a small smile falling into place, "On it Boss."_

_(())_

_'Why haven't I ever hit on Abby?' Tony thought as he slowly danced with her. Oh sure, they'd flirted. Lightly. Teasingly. But it had never been anything serious. _

_'Why hadn't it ever been serious?' Letting his hand slide lower on her back he bent his head closer to Abby's head, his nose nuzzling in her hair. Coconuts, and Almonds? He breathed her in again. 'Why hadn't it ever been serious?' _

_()_

_Abby loved all of her NCIS family; each one in their own special way. Uncle Ducky. Father Gibbs. Cousin Palmer. Brother McGee. Sister Ziva. And until a couple of hours ago, she would have added 'Brother DiNozzo' to that list._

_But now?_

_In the blink of an eye, she found herself quite, quite happy that Tony wasn't a blood relation. She didn't want him to be 'Brother DiNozzo'. She wanted him...well... she just wanted him._

_She'd, of course, had always known that Tony was good looking._

_Obvious was obvious. _

_But because he was part of her makeshift family, recognition of his aesthetic beauty was as far as she'd ever let things go. One can admit that a sibling is handsome. One just couldn't act on that knowledge. (As proven by the McAbby experiment of years ago)._

_But tonight, when Tony was dressed as someone else, Abby found herself being reminded of all of the things that made 'Anthony DiNozzo' wonderful. His quick wit, his innate gallantry, his smile. And yes, yes... his yummy tight encased thighs._

_Abby stepped closer to Tony as his hand slid lower on her bare back. Who'dathunk she had such a weakness for men in tights?_

_(())_

_It was nearing midnight – the witching hour – by which time Abby had imbibed three __Sangue Frio's __and was feeling just lightly tipsy, and just delightfully warm 'all over' – when she decided to make her move on one Anthony DiNozzo._

"_Tony?"_

_He leaned in to her under the pretense of being able to hear her better. "Abby?"_

"_Be my hero for a little longer and take me home."_

"_Take you..."_

"_Home."_

"..._Home."_

_She stepped closer to him, eliminating the space that separated them. "Your home is pretty close."_

_He gulped._

_And then he manned up. "Are you drunk?"_

_Abby opened her mouth to protest._

"_I mean, are you lucid? In control of your senses?" His finger tips were itching from the urge to touch her. As a form of self protection, he fell back into character, "I wouldn't want m'lady to ever feel she had been taken advantage of."_

_Abby's defensive protest turned into a seductive smile. "Tonight, if I were you, I'd be a little more concerned about **being** the one who was being taken advantage of."_

_He gulped again, and throwing back the last of his third drink of the night, Tony put the glass down on a table, took Abby's hand and – not bothering to say goodnight to any of their friends - rather unceremoniously dragged a beaming Abby through the hall to the front door._

_(())_

_They'd made it to his apartment building but not without giving the Cabbie an eye-full of things that he had no right to see. And now they were in the hall of Tony's apartment, Abby's back pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped around Tony's shoulders, and her lips and … other body parts pressed against Tony as he frantically tried to find his apartment key without taking his lips or second hand off of Abby._

_Abby lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his thigh, effectively bringing their bodies as close as possible without them actually removing their clothes._

_A groan of frustrated pleasure escaped his lips as Tony took a deep breath, and forced himself to push away from Abby's questing hands and body. "Okay Scuito, I need to focus on getting this door open or else Mrs. Menschke across the hall is going to get one hell of a free show."_

_Abby gave a wicked grin and glancing down at the lower half of Tony's obviously excited body, she noted, "Mrs. Menschke is already getting one hell of a free show. But," she peered over Tony's shoulder at Mrs. Menschke's door and raised her voice, "she only gets to look! I, get to touch!"_

"_Abigail!" Tony hissed as he finally loaded his key into the lock. Pushing the door open he stared at Abby admonishingly. _

"_Embarrassed?" She whispered._

"_I'll be getting dirty looks from her for the next month."_

_Slowly backing her way into Tony's apartment, Abby grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled him inside. "Would a chance to get your hands on the royal jewels help ease your embarrassment, Robin Hood?"_

_Tony groaned happily, and as he shut the door behind him, he could be heard replying, "Those are a set of jewels, My Queen, that I think I'll be keeping for myself." _


End file.
